


I Want It All (With You)

by hookedonmccutie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookedonmccutie/pseuds/hookedonmccutie
Summary: Set about a year after Emma is freed of darkness. CS dancing and fluff at a wedding. Written after season 4 and before season 5.





	I Want It All (With You)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr.

It really was a beautiful ceremony. Everyone in Storybrooke dressed in their most formal attire, and gathered in city hall for a wedding that wouldn’t be forgotten. Regina was a vision in a dress fit for a queen. She opted to wear red, claiming too many times that white would never be her color.

The meeting hall was turned into a wonderful venue or the celebration. The walls were decorated with delicate floral arrangements, and tables were set up on one side of the room while the dance floor was on the other.

Emma couldn’t remember a time since she came to Storybrooke where it has been this nice and calm to have such a party. It was quiet, though. It had been almost a year since she has been saved from the darkness, and nowadays, she spends her time chasing her little brother around the loft instead of chasing villians around the town.

And she was happy.

Emma was talking to Regina, congratulating her again, but her eyes kept drifing to the devilishly handsome man standing by the bar, talking to the groom. She excuse herself before walking over towards him.

Killian was just in the middle of coversation with Robin when he felt two arms circle his wake, and he could hear a giggle from the woman behind him. He turned in her arms to face his Swan. Gods, she was beautiful.

“Hey, Captain!” She said, placing a kiss on his cheek. She felt ticklish from the stubble that grazed her lips.

“Captain, eh. Someone seems happy.”

“Well, why wouldn’t I be? I just wanted to steal my pirate away for a dance or two.” He smiled at her, placing his drink on the bar and nodding to Robin before following Emma to the dance floor.

Never letting go of his hand, she pulled him to the center, resting her free hand behind his neck, their intertwined hands coming over her heart. He twirled her around a few times, acting as if they were back at the Enchanted Forest, just like their first dance. She laughed a little when he decided to dip her aithout her knowledge.

It was nice, being here like this she decided. She loved him, and she could almost picture doing this again in the future, maybe on their wedding day.

“It really was a beautiful wedding.” Killian said, looking around to the smiles of the other townsfolk dancing around them.

“Yeah. It was.” She lays her head lightly on his shoulder, beathing in the scent of the sea and leather tat she could never get enough of.

“It makes me think…” He paused, drifting off and shaking his head, trying to forget he said anything. “It makes you think of what?”

She raised her head to look at him skeptical, and he diverted his eyes, his face blushing. “Nothing, love. It just made me think-”

“Of us…maybe having a wedding like this.”

“I’m sorry, Emma. I didn’t mean to…It just came to my mind and….I know you may not be ready. And I don’t want to scare you or-”

“Hey.” She cut him off, placing her hand on his scruffy cheek. “It’s okay. You know, when I was younger, like right after the whole Neal thing, I told myself that….that getting married just wouldn’t be for me. I was too screwed up, and I didn’t believe that was the life that I’d want.”

She felt Killian tense up, and she began to sooth the skin of his hand with her thumb. “But look at me now. I thought a lot of things back then. I never imagined I’d find my parents, or have a life with my son. I never in a million years would’ve thought I would fall in love with Captain Hook.”

He chuckled at that, placing a small kiss on her forehead. “I’m a different person now. I believe that I can be happy in the long run, and that I can deserve those things. I love you, so much, and I want to take that next step with you.”

“What are you saying, Swan?” Killian asked, pulling back a bit to look deep into her green eyes.

“I think…” she said, “I’m asking you to marry me.”

She heard his breath catch in his throat, and she feared for a second that maybe this isn’t what he wanted, and that she wasn’t enough. That moment ended quickly when he surged forward and kissed her, letting all of the emotion of the last three years pour into the kiss.

She pulled back for air, laughing as she let go of his hand to wrap is around his neck. “So is that a yes?”

“Emma.” Killian whispered, brong his hand up to cup her jaw. ‘I want more than anything to be your husband. Yes. Yes. I’d marry you tomorrow if I could.“

"Well, I think we should wait a little while.” She said, pulling back to look at him dearly. “At least 9 months. I want to be able to fit into my dress.”

“What are you talk-” he stopped when she gave him a cheesy grin, biting her lip in hope that he understood. “You mean….you’re pregnant?”

“I found out this morning.” She nodded, giggling a little as small tears drippes from her eyes, ruining her makeup. He was at a loss for words, so he pulled her in and let his tears gather at her neck. “Thank you, Emma.”

“For what?”

“ For loving me. For giving ne ths life. For making me a father.” He smile at her as he placing his hand softly on her still flat stomach. “I love you so much, Emma Swan.”

“We love you, too.”


End file.
